


i erase you and think of you

by orphan_account



Series: that cliché university au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Top Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo being utterly in love, enemies to fwb to lovers, everything about this is absolutely cliche and i'm not sorry, filthy but also kind of sweet, football player Kim Mingyu, i honestly dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started when Wonwoo got 87% for an essay about Mitosis —way below his expectations on himself—and Mingyu teased him about it in P.E.. Wonwoo could only stare at him with an open mouth as Mingyu walked up to him, his two friends at his side, and making a remark along the lines of “Don’t feel about your result, a lot of people don’t have a talent, Wonwoo.”





	i erase you and think of you

**Author's Note:**

> the way this was supposed to be 3k max,,,,,  
> n e ways enjoy this trash cliche meanie story lolsjdsj
> 
> disclaimer: at two points they're doing the do while drunk, but everything is consensual even though it's not said explicitly because they love each other, just in case anyone has problems with that
> 
> title from help me by nu'est w
> 
> [edit 2019/06/03:]  
> disclaimer 2: there's a scene between soonyoung and wonwoo which could be interpreted as cheating (i don't want to spoil too much but you'll recognise the scene when you read it), and even though opinions are subjective and all, it wasn't intended to be cheating! however if you are sensitive about that topic, just click away.

School had always been Wonwoo’s favourite place—except for his own bed on rainy Saturdays, of course. Not necessarily because the little kids were obnoxiously loud and crowded the hallways when Wonwoo had places to be, neither because of the teachers giving them three group projects and seven essays as homework over the weekend, no, the reason was that Wonwoo was the top student of his school. Everyone recognised him as the smartest student when he was eating lunch with his friends. It gave him a feeling of superiority, not to mention that it boosted his ego immensely. He didn’t brag with his excellent grades and he definitely didn’t think of himself as better than the others. Yet, he realised the number of people envying for, well, everything, and that’s what made Wonwoo never want to leave school.

There were a few people who were close behind, of course, there were, it wasn’t like his school only consisted of idiots. For example, this Jihoon guy he had music class with would be a serious threat if he didn’t pick a fight with their music teacher—or any other for that matter—almost every lesson which made his grades turn out worse. Yoon Jeonghan from maths class also wasn’t dumb per se, he was just unbelievably lazy. It kind of made Wonwoo go up to him and ask him to study together. It was a pain almost, seeing that guy waste all his talent and intelligence. But Wonwoo wasn’t ready to give up his throne just yet.

Of course, he didn’t stay in school for the rest of his life; he graduated with excellent grades and went straight to college. Life at college was good, he found a couple of new friends, his roommate was tolerable, and his reputation stayed the same. That was until someone else arrived.

Now, one thing might have changed when Wonwoo came to college; his grades in P.E. went downhill after his first months. He’d never been the most active person, and his body wasn’t made to lift weights or run for an hour. Back in high school, the teacher liked and him and rather rewarded him for his efforts than for his actual accomplishments.

His teacher at college was far from that, though. He expected every single one of his students to be an athlete and willing to work way past their limits.

Looking back, Wonwoo regretted letting Soonyoung—his roommate—talk him into taking P.E classes, especially since they didn’t even have that class together. In fact, Soonyoung had a free period when Wonwoo had P.E and he always watched his younger friend struggle and almost collapse under his teacher’s orders. He’d do better if he studied for his own classes, Wonwoo always thought bitterly when they were doing the warm-up which consisted of twenty laps running on the sports ground.

Maybe the reason why their teacher was torturing them so much was that there was this one student in class who proved that it was indeed possible to run fifteen miles and barely break a sweat, still looking as gorgeous as ever. His name was Kim Mingyu and Wonwoo couldn’t stand him.

After their first class together, Wonwoo started noticing Mingyu on the campus, and he decided he absolutely despised the way Mingyu walked around like he fucking _owned_ the whole facility—well, he probably did, his family was _rich_.

Wonwoo managed to get okay grades at the end of the year. Not the best, but he had given his best and he couldn’t go further than that. He was still one of the best students, Mingyu was far under him, but Wonwoo hated him because he was better than him at this one subject Wonwoo was so unbelievably terrible at. Maybe, if it had been Soonyoung or Junhui, a student who had moved from China, who were better than him, it wouldn’t have been such a big bother to Wonwoo. But over the time, Wonwoo came to hate the face of Mingyu; his stupidly handsome face, and his perfect hair falling into his eyes, looking like a model in every single outfit.

Mingyu wasn’t really interested in anything but sports as it seemed. He did pass every class but he rather spent his free time with his friends, going to the gym or partying than anything else. That’s what everyone said at least.

At the beginning of the year, Mingyu had been relatively nice to him. One time, Wonwoo had tripped and scratched his knee, and Mingyu had immediately run over to check on him. Later that day, they had seen each other in the library and Mingyu had asked if they wanted to study together.

_“Jeon Wonwoo, right?” Mingyu asked, his lips stretched into a beautiful smile, his eyes glistening._

_“I don’t think I know you,” Wonwoo replied coldly and turned around, checking out the bookshelf behind him, and pretending to be interested in the history of Romance languages._

_Mingyu didn’t get the idea, obviously. He followed Wonwoo through the entire library, not even stopping talking. “We’re in the same P.E class, you fell today, didn’t you? That looked really painful, to be honest, I hope you’re feeling better now. If you want, we can practice a bit after school, to prevent accidents like that in the future.”_

_Wonwoo rolled his eyes, and stormed off, not looking back. When he didn’t hear Mingyu following him, he sighed out, relieved._

_Only when he was in his bed at night, he realised Mingyu had tried to ask him out._

 

///

 

Both Soonyoung and Junhui were convinced that Wonwoo liked Mingyu. And they reminded him every time they were together.

“It’s not something to feel bad about, Won,” Junhui told him with a reassuring smile. “We all like someone at some time.”

“Do _you_ like someone, then?” Wonwoo asked back.

“I do, in fact. His friend Minghao is cute,” the older answered and Wonwoo envied him for his carelessness in just admitting something so personal like this. “But don’t change the subject, this is about you. You just have to admit it to yourself that you like him, the rest comes naturally. I’m sure he’d be a really sweet boyfriend, so caring and all. I heard he was good at cooking as well.”

“You date him then,” Wonwoo hissed, crossing his arms.

The three of them sat on the floor of Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s dorm room. Originally, they had wanted to study but leave it to the two older ones to make it about Wonwoo’s non-existent crush.

“I can’t believe you’re actually that blind,” Soonyoung clinked himself into the conversation. “I know you’re not good with emotions and feelings, but—”

Wonwoo flicked his forehead and dove back into his textbook to show them he was definitely not having this conversation right now, or at any other time for that matter.

The thing was, even if, hypothetically, Wonwoo was to ask Mingyu out—which he didn’t think about from time to time, not at all—he was sure it wouldn’t be crowned with success. Ever since Wonwoo had rejected Mingyu in the library, the younger had ignored him at first and then made his life hell on earth.

It started when Wonwoo got 87% for an essay about Mitosis —way below his expectations on himself—and Mingyu teased him about it in P.E.. Wonwoo could only stare at him with an open mouth as Mingyu walked up to him, his two friends at his side, and making a remark along the lines of “Don’t feel about your result, a lot of people don’t have a talent, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo only managed to shout back a weak “Says you” before Soonyoung ran up to him from the spectators’ seats, laughing his ass off at Wonwoo’s shocked face.

“He only got 52 per cent,” Wonwoo muttered, making Soonyoung cackle up even more.

A week later, Mingyu’s football team had a match against another college, and Wonwoo was delighted to hear they had lost.

When he saw Mingyu on campus the next day, he looked gloomy and tired, but that didn’t stop Wonwoo from making a comment about it.

“Mingyu, I heard your team lost yesterday. But at least you’re good at one thing: failing.”

With a pleased smile, he pushed his glasses up his nose and walked off to the cafeteria. Soonyoung was already waiting for him there. When he saw that Wonwoo was in a particularly good mood, he decided to not comment on it, avoiding a one-hour-long rant about Mingyu. They ate in silence, but Wonwoo didn’t miss the way Soonyoung stole a glance at him every once a while.

“Oh, there he is,” the older suddenly exclaimed.

Wonwoo immediately whipped his head into the direction Soonyoung was pointing at, trying to see who he was talking about. “Who, Mingyu?”

“No, Junhui, you dumbass,” Soonyoung laughed. “Why is everything always about Mingyu?”

“No, it’s not?” Wonwoo said though it sounded more like a question. “Are you jealous or what?”

Soonyoung threw him a look but before he could say anything, Jun plopped into the seat next to him. The oldest looked like he was on cloud seven.

“Guys, I love Minghao,” he declared, a dreamy smile on his face.

“Isn’t that Mingyu’s friend?” Wonwoo asked with a snear.

“So what?” Junhui asked, immediately getting in defence, and he looked like he’d punch Wonwoo if he said one more thing.

“Just asking,” Wonwoo mumbled.

 

///

 

By the beginning of summer, Junhui and Minghao had started dating. Wonwoo would never admit it out loud, but the two made a really cute couple. Despite being the best friend of Wonwoo’s enemy, Minghao was a cool guy and took care of Junhui well. When Wonwoo asked him how he managed to deal with someone like Mingyu, Junhui hit him and told him to get lost.

Wherever Junhui was, Minghao wasn’t far. Wonwoo didn’t mind at all, months after Junhui had introduced Minghao as his boyfriend, he still hadn’t found anything to dislike about Minghao. Hell, he even found his giggles to die for.

Nonetheless, he was confused when Minghao pulled him to the side one time.

“I need to ask you for a favour,” the Chinese said, his quiet voice soliciting discretion.

Curiosity got the better of Wonwoo and he leaned in closer, motioning for Minghao to continue.

“I have this friend,” Minghao started.

Looking back, this should have been the first warning sign. But at that time, Wonwoo didn’t know better and just nodded.

“Well, and he’s made this bet with some guy, that he’d have a boyfriend by the beginning of summer break,” he continued, and Wonwoo could clearly see that Minghao wasn’t too fond of the bet himself. Wonwoo understood him too well, if he was being honest, that friend of Minghao’s didn’t sound like the sharpest knife in the drawer.

“Let me guess, he couldn’t find someone to go out with him,” Wonwoo snickered and Minghao nodded in confirmation.

“I told him not to do it, but he wouldn’t listen to me. You know how big the ego of some guys can be,” the younger sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, yes, I do,” Wonwoo confirmed, his thoughts wandering to the captain of their school’s football team.

“And it’s not even that he’s a boring person and doesn’t look good, because let me tell you one thing: he could be a model. It’s just that he’s too picky, and waits for _the right one_ , you know?” Minghao explained to him.

Wonwoo furrowed his brows. “Nothing wrong with that, though.”

“No of course not,” Minghao assured him quickly. “Just, he shouldn’t have made that bet if he’s looking for true love.”

They shared a moment of silence before Minghao took the word again. “Anyways, I’m sure you know why I told you all this.”

Wonwoo nodded, his heartbeat picking up. “You want me to play his boyfriend for the night?” he asked.

“Yup.”

Before Wonwoo could say anything, Junhui came to sit by the two, promptly making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap. He stretched like a cat, before throwing an arm around Minghao’s shoulders. The younger sighed but wrapped his arm around Jun’s slim waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I think you should go for it,” Junhui said as if anyone had asked for his opinion. “You barely ever leave the house and I don’t even remember the last time you’ve been in a relationship.”

“That’s because you’ve known me for less than a year,” Wonwoo snorted.

“So what? It’s like the people around you don’t even _exist_. It’s just you and your books and games,” Jun shot back, tripping over the words like he always did when he got excited. “You need to go outside and _meet_ people, Nunu.”

 Wonwoo just snorted again. “The last time I met someone new was when I met you and Soonyoung, and I kind of regret that. And thanks for your input, you sound like my mum.”

“But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong, Wonwon. Think about it, this is your chance to meet the love of your life,” Jun insisted. “Please, consider it.”

Wonwoo sighed and leaned back against the wall. “What about this other friend of yours? The loud one who always smiles, Minseok or something?” he asked.

“Seokmin,” Minghao corrected him. “And he’s already busy, the boy’s got a date with his boyfriend.”

“He is in a relationship?” Wonwoo repeated with wide eyes. “Are we talking about the same person here?”

“He’s dating that kid from the dance club. Lee Chan if that rings any bells.”

Junhui butted in again. “See, even _he_ is in a relationship.”

Minghao made a strangled noise, hitting Junhui’s arm to stop him from commenting every single word the other two said. “This isn’t the point right now.”

But Wonwoo wasn’t ready to give up just yet. “What about Mingyu, though? Isn’t he like super popular or whatever?”

“Yeah, he’s busy as well,” Minghao said promptly. “You’re really my last hope here, or else I wouldn’t have come to you.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Wonwoo asked, this time not able to conceal the hesitation in his voice.

“Come on, live a little. What are you so afraid of?” Junhui said, laughing.

 _That he’s gonna find me weird? That I’ll make a fool of myself? That I’ll be too nervous to get a word out?_ “I’m not afraid of anything,” Wonwoo answered, trying to put his voice to a steadiness that wouldn’t give away how much he hated the whole situation.

“Great then it’s settled,” Jun declared and clapped in his hands.

“No—nothing is settled, I didn’t agr—,” Wonwoo protest got lost in the two in front of him high-fiving each other. “I don’t even know your friend. For all I know this could be some sick joke of you two.”

“Don’t you trust us?” Jun asked, pretending to be hurt as he clutched his chest.

“You’ve given me a lot of opportunities not to,” Wonwoo retorted before he sighed and faced Minghao again. “When is that _date_ anyways? I have to see if I have time.”

Minghao looked on his watch that probably cost more than Wonwoo’s entire life, before meeting the older’s eyes sheepishly. “Well, technically, you’re supposed to meet in forty minutes.”

“Forty minutes?” Wonwoo echoed. “Are you kidding me, Minghao?”

“I’m afraid not,” the youngest answered, not looking sorry one bit.

“Please,” Junhui asked, drawing out the word, accompanied by puppy eyes. “You still owe me a favour anyways.”

Wonwoo sighed again before he got up. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”

Junhui fist-bumped the air. “Yay! Thank you, Won.”

“Are you done with the nicknames now?”

(He wasn't.)

 

///

 

At least Minghao was kind enough to drive Wonwoo to the date, there was no way Wonwoo would have walked or taken the bus at 7 in the evening.

“So here’s what you need to know,” Minghao started, eyes trained on the road. “You’ll be going to a party—”

Wonwoo choked on his own spit. “A party?”

“Yes, a party. That isn’t a problem for you, is it?”

“Well, I don’t know if Junhui has told you this, but going to parties isn’t exactly my favourite past-time activity,” Wonwoo admitted, his ears going red.

Minghao shot him a pitiful glance before he continued. “The guy he made a bet with will be there as well, so you’ll have to arrive together. You’ll just have to convince him and then you’re free.”

Wonwoo slumped into his seat, almost rubbed his face before he remembered that Minghao had put some make-up on his face. “Why did I agree to this again?”

“Because I’m paying you fifty bucks, probably,” Minghao chuckled, and Wonwoo snorted as well, smiling a little.

 

When they arrived at the location, Minghao threw Wonwoo right out the car and drove off without even saying goodbye.

There was loud music coming out of the house, and he could _hear_ just how many people were in the house. Wonwoo swallowed, stuffing his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. He’d survive this, it wasn’t like he was putting himself in actual danger.

Minghao had told him his friend would be waiting for him in front of the house, and when Wonwoo recognised a dark, tall figure standing in front of the porch, he lunged forward. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

The closer he got, the more light illuminated the stranger’s features, and soon he was able to make out a well-known handsome face. Of course, Mingyu would be at this party as well. He seemed to be waiting for someone else as well.

Wonwoo made a beeline and waited on the other side of the porch for his ‘date’.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu acknowledged, staring straight ahead of him.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo answered.

He fiddled with his fingers in the pocket of his hoodie, trying to ease the nervousness rising inside of him as he anticipated the arrival of the other person.

After a couple of minutes of standing there in silence, the thumping music from inside blocked out by the two of them, Mingyu spoke up.

“Who are you waiting for?”

“I don’t see how that interests you,” Wonwoo snapped, probably a bit too quickly. He’s been on edge the whole time since he had arrived here.

He could _feel_ the way Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“I’m waiting for my date if my life is so fascinating for you,” he added shortly after, maybe feeling a bit proud about it.

The first time this evening, Mingyu turned his head to look at him. The gesture startled Wonwoo that much, that he copied the other’s action.

“Did Hao send you?” Mingyu asked, and Wonwoo wondered if he just imagined the other’s panic in his voice.

“Yes, he did,” Wonwoo said slowly before he added one and one together. “Oh, it’s _you._ ”

The lack of Mingyu’s answer just confirmed Wonwoo’s suspicion. Oh, he was going to _strangle_ Minghao, and Jun as well since he must have known about the situation as well. They knew just how much he despised Mingyu, and yet they made him go on a date with said boy, a fucking _date_ , and because that’s not enough, it has to be at a party as well.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Mingyu admitted, laughing nervously, running a hand through his soft hair. A few strands fell into his face, and Wonwoo convinced himself that he absolutely didn’t find it endearing how the boy in front of him looked like a kicked puppy, with his doe eyes and tousled hair.

“You’re not the only one,” Wonwoo answered lamely, biting back another snarky comment for once.

Currently, he had two options: he could leave the scene and just leave Mingyu here on his own. That would teach him a lesson about making bets like this, and he found himself getting drawn to this option. But he was scared of Minghao and what he’d do to him; Junhui had mentioned about ten times how well he could handle nunchucks. If Wonwoo was honest, Minghao could be very scary. And it wasn’t like Jun wasn’t an ace at martial arts either. And he could also forget his promised money.

Option two, and Wonwoo inwardly shuddered at the thought, was to just suck it up and be Mingyu’s date for the night. It meant swallowing his own pride, and he probably wouldn’t be able to look in the mirror anymore. But he felt pitiful for the other boy, the way he was standing here, lost and most likely humiliated, with his stupid messy hair and sad expression.

Wonwoo cursed under his breath and added ‘manipulative’ to the list of reasons why he hated Kim Mingyu.

“One hundred bucks,” Wonwoo stated, avoiding eye contact.

“What?”

“One hundred bucks and I’ll be your date for the night,” the older added. He raised his head, only to be met with Mingyu’s shining eyes and his glowing face, the disco lights from inside dancing on his dark shiny hair.

“You-you don’t have to do this,” the younger quickly said. “I get that you hate me, and you don’t owe me anything.”

“I’m only doing this because I’m afraid of Minghao,” Wonwoo said quickly. “And I need the money.”

Mingyu broke out into a crooked smile, and Wonwoo felt his breath hitch. He didn’t know why he never realised how handsome the younger was.

“Thank you, Wonwoo,” Mingyu said genuinely, his smile not even faltering.

A weird feeling bloomed in Wonwoo’s stomach at the way Mingyu said his name. This had to be the first time in ages that he heard his name out of Mingyu’s mouth without a snarky undertone.

“I’m not doing this for you,” Wonwoo snarled, desperately trying to keep the last dignity he still had. His ego could only take this much.

Mingyu just kept on grinning, showing off his perfect teeth, looking at Wonwoo with a smirk that told him he knew what was going on inside Wonwoo’s head. “Let’s get inside, shall we?”

They made their way to the unlocked front door, and Wonwoo realised how Mingyu was anxious to not touch him anywhere. He rolled his eyes, muttered a _for fuck’s sake_ under his breath and promptly grabbed Mingyu’s hand after he opened the door, enlacing their fingers tightly. Mingyu tensed up for a moment, before he relaxed, squeezing the other’s hand as if he was trying to get used to the feeling of Wonwoo’s slim fingers intertwined his own big hand.

In retrospect, it wasn’t the best idea to walk hand-in-hand in a house full of students moving and dancing to the music. It turned to be difficult to manoeuvre through the crowd without being separated. Wonwoo shrugged, deciding it fit their ‘newly enamoured couple’-concept they were going with. Besides, Mingyu seemed to know where he had to go, and Wonwoo didn’t want to get lost.

They moved through a couple of rooms, and Wonwoo was certain whoever owned this house was one of Mingyu’s rich friends. They arrived in a much quieter room, with two expensive sofas and an even more expensive TV at the wall. A couple of people sat on both of the sofas, chatting or drinking. The music was hardly as loud as in the main room, and while you still had to raise your voice to speak to someone right next to you, Wonwoo found that he rather liked it here.

The blonde hair of a guy a few years older than them instantly caught Wonwoo’s eye. He was talking to another doe-eyed guy, a glass of wine dangling between his fingers. As soon as the two arrived, Blonde’s head turned around, and he broke out into a grin.

“Mingyu,” he said loudly, getting up from the couch to greet the two properly.

“Hello, Jeonghan, good to see you again,” Mingyu answered.

Mingyu momentarily let go off Wonwoo’s hand to give Jeonghan a hug but he quickly slung an arm around Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo swallowed, not sure whether he liked the feeling of Mingyu’s strong fingers digging into his sensitive skin or not, but he made sure to not let it show on his face.

“Nice to see you managed to find someone before I’d win the bet,” he said with a slight smile, his eyes raking up and down the two, and Wonwoo felt uncomfortable. Mingyu seemed to sense his discomfort and he stroked Wonwoo’s side in a calming way.

Jeonghan’s eyes stayed on Wonwoo’s face for a bit longer than he liked. After a nerve-wracking moment under the other’s piercing stare, Wonwoo saw how it hit Jeonghan.

“Jeon Wonwoo?”

The man in question gulped. “H-how do you kno-know?” he croaked out.

“We went to the same high school. I think you were in my math class,” Jeonghan explained for him, and that’s when Wonwoo remembered as well.

“You were the lazy student who could have done so much better,” Wonwoo blurted out, briefly forgetting that he had originally been scared of Jeonghan.

“And you were the A-student,” Jeonghan laughed, not bothered by Wonwoo’s insult. “Are you still the very best?”

“I’m trying,” Wonwoo huffed, side-eyeing Mingyu, but the other didn’t seem to notice.

The cheerful atmosphere, however, shifted suddenly, as Jeonghan asked: “How do I know you two are not faking it though?”

These words caused a short circuit in Wonwoo’s brain. He turned to Mingyu, so they were face to face, grabbing the back of Mingyu’s neck and smashing their lips together.

The kiss wasn’t spectacular, except for the fact that Mingyu _whined_ against Wonwoo’s lips, and yet Wonwoo felt light-headed his stomach fluttering. He found himself actually _enjoying_ their kiss, and it was hard to pull away.

When they did pull away, eventually, Wonwoo saw the flush that had spread out on Mingyu’s cheeks. They were breathing a bit harder than usual, and Wonwoo felt guilt rise up in him. He hadn’t gone too far, had he?

At that moment, Jeonghan started clapping. Wonwoo frowned, staring at the other guy as if he was insane.

“Well done, Mingyu. You’ve won,” he declared.

Mingyu came back to his senses and shook Jeonghan’s hand. “Thank you, hyung,” he said and bowed.

“Why don’t you come and sit with us for a moment,” Jeonghan suggested, his tone not allowing any answer despite a ‘yes’.

With a rather uneasy feeling, he let Mingyu guide him to the couch. The boy Jeonghan had been talking to earlier waited for them with a smile, promptly pushing red plastic cups into their hands. Mingyu and Wonwoo sat close, their knees pressed against one another, and Mingyu had his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder, drawing random patterns onto his arm while he talked to Jeonghan animatedly.

Wonwoo didn’t what to think of the situation. He told himself Mingyu was just cautious to not blow their cover, but Wonwoo couldn’t help but think that there was more to it. And the fact that Wonwoo didn’t even _think_ of wriggling out of Mingyu’s strong arm was concerning, to say the least.

“So, how did you two meet? Tell me everything,” Jeonghan ordered, catching Wonwoo off-guard who had been staring into his full cup for the past ten minutes, listening to the other’s talking. Luckily, Jeonghan’s friend wasn’t interested in forcing a conversation, so they just sat there in silence.

Mingyu was prepared, though. “We met at the beginning of our first year at university. At first, he kind of hated me, but I made him fall in love with me soon enough,” he answered, the lie easily leaving his lips.

Jeonghan cooed. “That’s so cute. And where did you have your first date? I bet Mingyu took you to an overly expensive restaurant, didn’t he, Wonwoo?”

Mingyu continued lying and inventing stories to satisfy Jeonghan’s curious nature. At some point, Wonwoo zoned out, too humiliated to listen to Mingyu’s anecdotes about him. Hesitantly, he took a sip from the drink in his hand and winced immediately at the taste.

“You get used to it,” the boy next to him said, his voice soft and quiet. “It’s better when you drink it in one go.”

Wonwoo gulped before he put the cup to his lips and axed the drink. He could immediately feel the alcohol run down his throat, burning his insides. Wonwoo wondered when was the last time had drunk alcohol, realising it had been a long time. He felt his head getting dizzy, and he blinked quickly, trying to come back to his consciousness. It was like a fog had spread out in his head, the sounds sounded softer as if he had cotton in his ears, and a warm feeling settled in his gut. Usually, he would have demanded to find out what exactly was inside that drink, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

“Feeling better?” unknown boy asked him.

Wonwoo nodded, unable to form words yet.

The stranger shot him a smile. “I’m Joshua by the way.”

 

///

 

They spent a few hours at Jeonghan’s house before they decided to leave. Wonwoo had had a few more drinks, not as strong as the first one, but they still had an enormous effect on someone who had been abstinent for quite some time. Therefore, it was hard for him to get on his feet, but with Mingyu’s help, he managed to stand more or less safely.

They didn’t make it that far. Before they reached the front door, Mingyu suddenly slammed Wonwoo against the nearest wall, attacking his neck with his lips.

Wonwoo lost himself in the feeling for a moment, before it struck him what was happening. That made him sober up, and he pushed Mingyu away.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, Mingyu?” he growled, narrowing his eyes at the other.

Mingyu had had a couple drinks himself as well, his cheeks were flushed and he had a slightly glassy look on his face.

“Will you shut up for once in your life, Wonwoo?” Mingyu spat back. “We both know you want this, too.”

He paused and backed away, letting Wonwoo the opportunity to back out if he wanted to. But Wonwoo didn’t move an inch.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not as amazing as you think you are,” Wonwoo snarled.

Mingyu sneaked his hand under Wonwoo’s hoodie, stroking the soft skin, and Wonwoo’s eyes fluttered shut. Distantly, he could hear himself sigh.

“Look at you,” Mingyu mumbled, close to his ear. “You’re _begging_ for someone to put you into place, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo gulped, watching Mingyu’s face with big eyes. Not trusting his voice, he didn’t say anything.

Mingyu promptly hoisted him up, wrapping Wonwoo’s legs around his waist, his own arms found their way around Wonwoo’s hips and under his butt. Wonwoo whimpered at Mingyu’s display of strength, feeling the biceps flex. Mingyu carried him upstairs, barging into two occupied rooms before they settled for the bathroom.

Mingyu let Wonwoo down before kissing him straight on the lips. Wonwoo straight-up moaned, burying his hands in Mingyu’s hair. The younger pressed Wonwoo against the bathroom door, managing to lock the door before he fully focused on Wonwoo.

He hiked Wonwoo’s hoodie up again, fingertips grazing his skin, before he grabbed his hips harshly, leaving marks so that Wonwoo wouldn’t forget this for some time. Mingyu ground his hips against Wonwoo’s own, making him feel how riled up he had gotten after this short time.

Wonwoo was letting out a trail of tiny embarrassing sounds, but they seemed to spur Mingyu on even more. He slipped a hand between their bodies, feeling Wonwoo’s erection press against his hand, and he had the audacity to laugh. He pulled away from Wonwoo’s mouth, keeping their foreheads pressed together, and he looked into Wonwoo’s eyes.

One last time, Wonwoo tried to protest in order to protect his honour, which threatened to crumble with every passing second that Mingyu kissed him. “I’m not going to bed with you,” he rasped out, breathing heavy. His body seemed to say something else entirely; his blood was on fire, his hips kept bucking into Mingyu’s touch, and his lips tried to chase Mingyu’s own.

“Who said it had to be on the bed?” Mingyu retorted.

He unzipped Wonwoo’s jeans, slipped a hand into his boxers and took Wonwoo in his hand.

“You’re unbelievable,” Wonwoo breathed, pressing his face into Mingyu’s chest.

“Unbelievably good-looking? Unbelievably amazing?” Mingyu asked, and he sounded just as out of breath as Wonwoo.

“Unbelievably annoying,” Wonwoo responded before he cut himself off with a moan as Mingyu thumbed the tip.

“I don’t believe you really think that. You are enjoying this,” Mingyu declared. Wonwoo wished he had it in himself to object, Mingyu was just too good with his hand.

It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to come all over Mingyu’s hand, painting it white.

Wonwoo was panting, his body shaking from his orgasm. He still had his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, breathing in his smell. He all but melted into Mingyu’s figure when the other started petting his head and wrapped a secure arm around him.

When Wonwoo had calmed down and came down from his high, Mingyu helped him button up his pants before he washed his hands from Wonwoo’s come.

“Now let’s get that annoying mouth of yours occupied, shall we?”

 

///

 

“Is he alive?”

“Of course he’s alive, Jun. He’s breathing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I—feel for yourself, if you don’t believe me. See?”

“Okay, good.”

“He’s been asleep for more than twelve hours, should we wake him up?”

“Are you suicidal or something, Hao? You don’t _wake_ Wonwoo up. He decides himself if he wants to grace the world with his grumpiness. I’m sure he’s hung-over and I don’t wanna be the first person he sees.”

“Mingyu told me to check up on him, though, Junnie. He’s been annoying me for the past two hours.”

“Mingyu did _what_ now?”

“Apparently, they had a great time last night. If you catch my drift.—Why do you act so surprised, it was bound to happen.”

“I just didn’t think Wonwoo was the type to do the nasty on the first date, you know? He seems more conservative to me.”

“I think they didn’t go all the way, but I didn’t want to know everything. Mingyu’s an over-sharer.”

“Oh, he’s gonna be so mad, Hao. Do you think he’s gonna kill us?”

“You remind too much of a cat for him to hurt you. And I owe him money, so I guess I’m safe till then.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Absolutely not. Mingyu’s been talking non-stop about Wonwoo, it’s not even funny.”

“Same here, but he kept insisting he hated Mingyu. I’m surprised he managed to lie to himself for that long—Oh, I think he’s waking up, let’s get going.”

“Jun keep quiet!”

“Oh God, he’s opening his eyes, Hao I’m scared.”

 

Wonwoo wasn’t quick enough to throw his phone after them.

His first thought when he fully regained consciousness was his skull feeling like it was split in two. He sat at the table in the main room, when he recalled the events of the night before. It was just little snippets, but they were intense enough nonetheless.

“I fucked up,” he groaned, his vocal cords protesting, and Wonwoo didn’t want to know why exactly his throat felt so wrecked. “Also I’m gonna kill you—when I’m able to function normally again.”

Junhui looked at him worried, handing him a tablet and a glass of after, telling him to drink up. Wonwoo did as he was told, wincing when he swallowed, before laying his head on the table.

“Why did you set me up with him?” Wonwoo asked the two of them, his words muffled against the surface of the table.

“Because it’s what you wanted. And it looks like you had a lot of fun,” Minghao chuckled.

“Don’t you _dare_ ever talking about that night again. We were drunk and we didn’t act rationally,” Wonwoo reasoned.

Junhui and Minghao both looked like they’d beg to differ, but they kept their mouths shut, for the sake of their own lives. They let Wonwoo alone with his thoughts, saying something about going to a café, Wonwoo was already dozing off again.

Had he really been too influenced by the alcohol that he acted against his own will? He probably hadn’t done anything of that sort with Mingyu when completely sober, but that was only because he wasn’t confident enough. So maybe he didn’t exactly regret what he did, it was just that he couldn’t look at Mingyu ever again.

Did that mean he liked Mingyu? Well, he know didn’t Mingyu well enough to _like_ him per se, but he’d definitely give it try, if Mingyu was willing to, as well. And that was also why he was feeling so God-awful right now: he didn’t know for sure if Mingyu _was_ willing to ever see him again. For all he knew, Mingyu could have just taken the opportunity in front of him.

At that moment, his brain recalled the way Mingyu had been stroking his hair while Wonwoo blew him, praises falling from his lips, unfiltered. He had been too drunk to make out what Mingyu had said to him, let alone remember it. Maybe it was better this way.

He trotted back to his room, flopping down onto the mattress before he grabbed his phone. The brightness momentarily burned his eyeballs, but he managed to lower the brightness so that he was able to read the messages he had received.

Most of them were from Junhui, from yesterday, telling him to not hate him and that he was sorry. A few, however, were from an unknown number, but even hung-over Wonwoo could figure out who it was.

 

**_Unknown number:_ **

Is this Wonwoo?

Minghao gave me your number and I don’t trust him. >:(

Anyways, I just wanted to ask if we could meet up somewhere.

 

Wonwoo’s heart did a little jump. Was Mingyu really asking him out another time, this time for real?

 

**_Jeon Wonwoo:_ **

I’d like to avoid the sunlight for the next couple days.

 

**_Kim Mingyu:_ **

You were pretty wasted yesterday ㄱㄱㄱㄱ

 

**_Jeon Wonwoo:_ **

And whose fault is it?

Not like you were able to control yourself either.

 

**_Kim Mingyu:_ **

Can I text you the address?

 

 

This was definitely not how Wonwoo imagined his first—second, to be exact—date with Mingyu to be.

Even after a long shower, he still felt miserable and his head wouldn’t stop killing him. The painkillers had done the barest minimum to lessen his suffering.

It was summer, which meant as soon as he stepped out the door, the sun hit him in the face, and at that moment, he decided he would never _ever_ go near alcohol again. Oh, how he hated Mingyu.

Despite the temperatures being way above 20 degrees, Wonwoo opted for long clothes, hiding as much as he could in the size of his sweater.

The café was relatively close to his dorm room, and Wonwoo had to force himself to not assume that Mingyu had done that on purpose. He arrived after Mingyu. Ignoring the younger, who didn’t look at all like he’d been up all night, he spent maximum time in front of the board, before settling for a black coffee and a chicken-curry-sandwich. He took extra long to balance his goods on the tray before he sat down across from Mingyu.

The younger looked amazing. He was beaming, radiating off nothing but positivity and WOnwoo briefly wondered why he was the only one dying alive in that moment. He opened his mouth to make a comment, but Wonwoo shot him a dirty look.

“The less you speak, the better,” Wonwoo grumbled.

Ouch.

Mingyu pressed his lips together and pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants. He handed Wonwoo a couple of bills before he stood up and emptied his cup of coffee.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna disturb you anymore, I just wanted to give you your money.” And with that he left the table, leaving Wonwoo alone with his coffee and sandwich.

Logically, there wasn’t any reason for Wonwoo to feel like the biggest asshole. He was richer by quite a sum, he’d successfully gotten rid of Mingyu—and yet he had the feeling, he’d been treating the other unfairly.

He huffed and bit into his sandwich.

 

///

 

The money Wonwoo had received from Minghao and Mingyu had been straight-up invested in new books, which have been in the back of his bookshelf ever since they’d arrived. He hadn’t been able to read them without thinking of _that night_ and Mingyu in general. But then again, Mingyu had occupied his mind every day in the past.

The end of the semester was coming closer and closer with each passing day and the number of students on the campus got gradually lower. It had also been a whole minute since Wonwoo had last seen Mingyu—not that he’d been looking for him on the campus.

He barely left his room, too. When Junhui or Soonyoung asked him, it was because he didn’t want to get a sunburn, and they both knew he was not telling the entire truth. Problem was, he couldn’t even tell why he’d been so depressed ever since the incident with Mingyu. And he wasn’t ready yet to admit that he was missing Mingyu in his daily life.

“Come on, Nunu, I think it’s time you tell us what’s wrong,” Junhui, and _of course_ it was ‘us’, because Minghao and Junhui were attached at the hip in more than one sense.

“What makes you think I want to talk about it?” Wonwoo said, lying in his bed with his arms crossed. Minghao and Jun sat on the other side of the bed, cross-legged, looking at him worriedly.

“Is it because of Mingyu?” Minghao spoke up.

Wonwoo glared at him. “No, not _everything_ is about Mingyu.”

“But _almost_ everything is, isn’t it? At least for you,” Junhui said.

Wonwoo cursed under his breath. For someone who acted so goofy for most of the time, he knew how to read people pretty well. “And what if it is? It’s not like it’s any of your concern.”

“But it is,” Jun insisted. “We both don’t like how you’re moping around the whole day.”

“I’m not _moping_ around.”

“Just tell us what’s wrong,” Minghao said softly.

“I just think I’ve been treating him unfairly, that’s all,” Wonwoo shrugged, staring at the ceiling.

Junhui chuckled. “And you realised that just now?”

“Jun, shut up,” Minghao groaned, followed by the sound of a strong calculated punch on Junhui’s shoulder. “I think you just need to make it up to him somehow. Apologise or something, he’ll understand, I’m sure.”

If only it were that easy.

 

///

 

The semester ended, but Wonwoo wasn’t able to breathe freely yet, with his birthday nearing. Junhui knew how much he dreaded to organise his party so he offered to undertake that task.

Rather easily, they settled on celebrating in a club and Wonwoo ignored the more than ever vivid memories of the last time he had alcohol—yes, he had managed to leave his fingers from that devilish stuff. That way, they could save money for the location, Wonwoo tried to calm himself down.

He told Junhui to invite everyone he wanted—the older knew more people than him either way—as long as they didn’t expect him to pay every single drink for them.

“What motto do you want?” Jun asked him one day, two weeks before his birthday while they had the tv muted, waiting for the ads to end.

“I’m not having a motto party, Jun, I’m not a kid.”

“But it’s fun to have a motto!” Jun pouted, and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I have made a list, choose your favourite one.”

Wonwoo switched the TV off completely and focussed his attention on Jun.

“What do you think about ‘Princes, Princesses and Knights’?”

Wonwoo shook his head immediately. “What did I say about not being a kid anymore?”

“But imagine this: a hot guy in tight leggings and a tunic, asking you for a dance.”

“What the fuck, Jun?” Wonwoo said and absolutely did not think about Mingyu in shining armour, saving him from this absolute nightmare.

“Okay fine,” the older said and continued. “What about dressing up as your favourite animal?”

Wonwoo’s expression changed from confusion to disgust to horror in record time. “You know there are rumours about you being a furry, right? And about me as well, because for some reason I’m hanging out with you.”

“Gosh, okay, forget it. Why do you always have to be so negative and anti-everything, Wonwon?” Jun grumbled. “No wonder Mingyu’s avoiding you.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, ‘Mingyu is avoiding me’?” he echoed.

“I mean, I don’t know, but it sure looks like it, doesn’t it? I would, too, if I didn’t love you so much,” Jun said, looking at his friend closely as if he was trying to read his thoughts and find out what was going on in Wonwoo’s head.

Wonwoo swallowed. Was Mingyu really avoiding him? If he was being honest, Wonwoo had come to that conclusion already, but in a manner of avoiding the admittance that he, in fact, missed Mingyu’s nagging comments and his presence in general, he had desperately searched for other explanations.

Wordlessly, he turned the TV on again, hardly able to focus on what was playing on the screen. His brain was fogged with thoughts, all revolving around Mingyu and how he could have acted differently that would have not ended with him sulking all day.

By now, he had discarded every thought about Mingyu doing what he did the other day for any other reason than to tease Wonwoo or to let out some frustration. And he had come to the conclusion, that he’d enjoyed every single second of it, and that he wanted more.

 

When Wonwoo saw Mingyu walk up in the club alongside Minghao, he was surprised, to say the least. But then again, he should have known better than to trust Junhui (and Minghao) with the organisation of his birthday party. For some reason, the two were hanging, no _clinging_ , onto the thought that Mingyu and Wonwoo would end up together sooner or later.

He had expected the two to invite Mingyu, duh, but what he hadn’t expected was that Mingyu would actually turn up. For _him_ , out of all people. And Wonwoo didn’t blame him when Mingyu ignored him and straight up went to the bar and ordered a drink.

A couple more people arrived, and the group moved to sit at one of the big tables on the first floor. Never mind his birthday, the Gods didn’t seem to mean well with Wonwoo that day, as Mingyu was seated next to Wonwoo—even though it was Minghao who made Mingyu sit there with his unforgiving glare, Wonwoo wondered if he should have paid more attention when his parents had dragged him to church.

A couple of weeks ago, he would have met Mingyu with nothing but hate—but if it had ever been actual hate from the beginning was debatable—and now, the only thing when their eyes met briefly was guilt.

He received his presents—mostly gift cards or straight up money—and that’s when everything went downhill. Wonwoo ordered a couple of drinks for him and the others, and Soonyoung was friends the bartender which ended up in two bottles of strong liquor on the house.

Wonwoo usually wasn’t the type to go out and party every weekend, he rather liked to stay inside with a good book or an interesting documentary. Sometimes, he either got dragged out by his dear friends Soonyoung and Junhui or—no, that’s it. It took him a lot of convincing and an even higher alcohol level to be able to be comfortable at places like this. Then he maybe shouldn’t have agreed to the idea of spending his birthday at a club, but here he was now. And it was never wrong to get out of the house for once in a while.

It was safe to say he pretty drunk when he stumbled onto the dance floor. He moved to the music, the mass of people on the dance floor melting into a giant sea, electrified and intoxicated. He didn’t know how much time he had spent alone before he felt strong hands coming to rest on his hips and a pair of lips attaching to his neck.

“I haven’t wished you a happy birthday yet,” a too well-known voice breathed into his ear, and Wonwoo shuddered all over.

“Mingyu, I—,” Wonwoo started, but he got interrupted.

“Shh, Wonwoo, for once, just stop talking, please,” Mingyu rasped into his ear, accentuated by a light nip at his neck.

Wonwoo complied, enjoying the moment as deeply and thoroughly as he could. He let Mingyu move them to the music, rubbing his lower body against Wonwoo’s, letting his hands dip under his shirt. The familiarity of it all was scaring.

From that moment on, Wonwoo’s memory consisted of splinters.

After mutual pent up sexual energy, the pair decided to leave early. Wonwoo somehow managed to tell Soonyoung, who didn’t believe his ears at first before sending them off. They stumbled to Wonwoo’s dorm room, barely able to leave their hands off each other and promptly fell into Wonwoo’s bed.

Clothes were quickly discarded, sticky skin on skin, lips and hands everywhere. When Mingyu entered Wonwoo, they both felt like in heaven, both forgetting how to breathe, both needing something to hold onto. Names were chanted on top of their lungs, and then everything went quiet. They basked in the afterglow, caressing the other’s skin and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Wonwoo’s first thought when he fully regained consciousness was his skull feeling like it was split in two. His second was that his lower body felt numb. His third was the realisation that there was a very muscular and very naked body lying next to his. In a matter of seconds, he remembered what Mingyu and he had been up to all night. And for some reason, he was glad to see Mingyu next to him, unlike the last time, when he woke up to Minghao and Jun hovering above him and inspecting him.

With wide eyes, he laid motionlessly in his bed, thinking of what he was supposed to do now. Slowly, he crawled out of the bed, careful not to wake Mingyu, and he succeeded until his foot got caught in the blanket and in one swift motion, he’d pulled it off of Mingyu’s body.

The younger groaned, lifting his head and blinked confusedly.

“Oops,” Wonwoo said, feeling quite like a kid caught with the hand in the cookie jar.

Luckily, they had had the decency to put on boxers each, or this would have been even more embarrassing.

“Mornin’,” Mingyu mumbled, letting his head fall onto the pillow again.

Wonwoo smiled endeared at the scene in front of him, unconsciously. Grumpy Mingyu, with his hair tousled and his eyes barely open definitely, was a sight Wonwoo was happy to have been graced to witness. “Morning,” he answered.

He went into the bathroom, _praying_ that Mingyu didn’t see how he limped on one side and brushed his teeth. Luckily Junhui wasn’t awake or not in their apartment, or Wonwoo would have had to consider throwing himself off the rooftop.

When he came back, Mingyu had managed to sit up already. He yawned and rubbed his eyes adorably, and at this rate, Wonwoo was bound to have a heart attack soon.

 He sat down at the end of the bed and looked at Mingyu, unsure of what to say. Momentarily, he forgot to put on a shirt.

“Well, uh, this is awkward,” Wonwoo chuckled.

Mingyu made a noise of agreement. “I better get going,” he rasped out, and, oh good God, that voice.

“You don’t have to,” Wonwoo said quickly. “I can make coffee or something to eat.” Looking back, he winced at the way he sounded so desperate, but at that moment, he only cared about making Mingyu stay for a bit longer.

“No, it’s fine. Minghao’s probably waiting for me anyways,” Mingyu said, and the rejection hurt, to say the least.

Mingyu began searching for his clothes, and when Wonwoo spotted the red streaks he had undoubtedly left last night, he blushed. Mingyu was fully clothed in no time, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but wonder how many times he’d already been in this situation.

“Let me at least give you painkillers, your head must be killing you,” Wonwoo insisted, one last time.

“Thank you, but I barely drank yesterday,” the other declined once more.

That meant he remembered every single thing. Wonwoo was really going to end his life.

Mingyu went to the door and opened it. “Well, then, bye, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo walked up behind him, ready to let him go like that before he made up his mind.

“Um, Mingyu?” he asked quietly.

The one in question turned around once again, expectant eyes meeting his.

“Would it be possible if this turned ... into a regular thing?”

Mingyu thought about it for a while before he nodded. “I’ve got your number. Bye Bye.”

The door closed, and Wonwoo was left alone with his thoughts. He was screwed.

 

///

 

“So what, you’re friends with benefits now?” Soonyoung asked after Wonwoo gave them a rerun of what had happened when the two had left the party.

“I don’t know if we’re friends at all, to be honest,” Wonwoo shrugged, feeling just as sad and heartbroken as he sounded.

“So, fuck buddies? You’re his booty call?” Soonyoung tried.

“Shut up, Soonyoung, can’t you see he’s broken-hearted?” Jun exclaimed.

In any other situation, he would have disagreed with Jun, but the truth was that he was nothing else but.

“I don’t even know why I proposed that,” Wonwoo mumbled and huffed again, sorrowfully staring onto his feet.

“Well, you can still cancel the agreement,” Soonyoung tried.

“But I don’t want to,” Wonwoo argued, and Soonyoung groaned frustrated.

“Shut up Soonyoung, he’s in love,” Junhui said again. Wonwoo nodded and curled up into Soonyoung’s figure, letting him pat his head.

///

 

The first time Mingyu called him was a week later. Seokmin and Minghao both were out of town, leaving Mingyu alone for the week, and he asked Wonwoo if he wanted to come over to watch a movie.

Even Jun knew the actual message behind the text, and he was about the densest person Wonwoo knew.

When Wonwoo arrived, he was surprised by the cleanliness of the apartment. Every single thing was where it was supposed to be, and even the shoes in the hallway were colour-coordinated.

He was offered something to drink and they sat on the couch. Much to surprise, Mingyu turned on the TV and began surfing through the programmes. Wonwoo wondered if he had read Mingyu’s message differently and felt stupid with the stack of condoms in his pocket. But then Mingyu wrapped an arm around Wonwoo’s narrow shoulders, making him scoot closer.

Their eyes met, Wonwoo looked at him with big eyes, before he lifted his hand, caressing Mingyu’s cheek, and then their lips met. Wonwoo’s lips immediately left a deep sigh, and in the blink of an eye, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into his lap. One hand was buried in Wonwoo’s hair, the other rubbed circles into the skin of Wonwoo’s waist.

“You fit into my hand so well, so fragile, as if you were made for me,” Mingyu mumbled into his skin. “As if your true place is right here on my lap.”

Even if Wonwoo remembered how to talk, he wouldn’t have objected. He couldn’t do anything else but agree, because frankly, there was no other place he’d rather be. With Mingyu’s strong big hands fitting around his hips, his strong arms wrapping protectively wrapping around his torso, Wonwoo was granted a trip to paradise. There was no other way to describe it.

Wonwoo just moaned, bucking his hips against Mingyu’s.

“You have to keep quiet, baby, or I’m going to have to gag you.”

The way the pet name rolled off Mingyu’s tongue so easily made Wonwoo writhe in his lap and hide his face in Mingyu’s chest.

“Oh, you like getting called names? Or do you want to be gagged?” Mingyu asked, almost casually, as if he didn’t have a lapful of a desperate Wonwoo. “It’s both, isn’t it?”

Wonwoo didn’t dignify him with a response—couldn’t, even if he wanted to—and tried to spur Mingyu on by grabbing his hand and pressing it against his crotch.

“Eager kitten, aren’t we?” Mingyu chuckled again, and once again, Wonwoo found it unfair how he barely sounded out of breath, calm and collected, much in contrary to Wonwoo himself.

Wonwoo rubbed himself against Mingyu, the satisfying not yet what he wanted, but it was a start. Mingyu was watching him with an almost endearing expression, brushing the hair out of his face and pressing little kisses all over his face, scrunched up in concentration.

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Wonwoo gasped out, voice trembling.

“Oh, I don’t know. The view is pretty good from up here, and you seem to be enjoying yourself as well,” Mingyu shrugged, but his voice already sounded more wrecked than before, and his breath was coming out in laboured puffs.

“Kim Mingyu, if you don’t—,” Wonwoo tried to speak up, but Mingyu decided to use that moment to give Wonwoo’s bulge a squeeze.

“Don’t get too feisty,” he said simply, the command making Wonwoo shudder.

Without difficulty, Mingyu picked Wonwoo up and relocated them to his bedroom. He carefully laid Wonwoo on his bed, before he stepped back and took off his clothes. However, when he started to neatly fold his clothes and lay them on his chair, Wonwoo was positive he was going to die because of blue balls.

“Hurry up or I’ll get myself off,” Wonwoo called, underlining his point with a long, out-drawn moan as he slipped a hand under his shirt to play with his nipples.

“What did I say about keeping quiet?” Mingyu retorted, in the middle of unzipping his pants. “Besides, you said you found it hot the last time.”

Wonwoo blushed if it was even possible to blush even more, because it was possible that he said something like that, in a state where a filter was non-existent. He glared at Mingyu, but in reality, he raked his eyes over Mingyu’s defined torso and his abs.

And just seconds later, Mingyu rejoined him on the bed. “Now let’s get you out of your clothes.”

 

When Wonwoo woke up from his slumber, he was alone on the bed. He was wearing a clean shirt that was most definitely not his own, neither were his boxers. From the kitchen, he could hear the clattering of pots, and he smiled to himself with a headshake.

He followed the sound, his hips protesting and his knees threatening to give out under him, but he managed to find Mingyu without difficulty. He could see the sunset through the cracks of the curtain in the living room which formed a whole room with the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re up,” Mingyu commented, wearing nothing but a pair of worn sweats. Wonwoo wondered momentarily how many girls would sell their souls to be in his position.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked.

“I’m cooking us dinner,” Mingyu said, matter-of-factly, as if that’s what fuck buddies did for each other.

“You don’t have to.”

“You passed out a second time after we fucked, and I’m concerned. I want to make sure you’re well fed,” Mingyu explained, shooting Wonwoo a shit-eating grin over his shoulder.

Wonwoo snorted and sat down on one of the chairs around the dining table. “Are you planning on keeping me here for longer, or what?” he asked instead of making a comment.

“You can sleep here if you want, Hao and Seokmin won’t be here till Sunday. But of course, you can go home whenever you want,” Mingyu answered, turning serious for a moment. “I’m not keeping you here, or anything like that.”

“Chill, I was making a joke,” Wonwoo chuckled. “And I’ll decide by how good your food tastes if you’ll get more of this great ass or not.”

“Must be my lucky day,” Mingyu winked and placed a steaming pot of stew on the table before he sat down as well.

The whole scene felt so domestic that Wonwoo lost himself in the feeling. For the moment, he could pretend they weren’t just each other’s booty calls with no strings attached and no feelings involved. He could pretend the meaningful glances they shared actually _meant_ something.

After dinner, Wonwoo rode Mingyu who was sitting on the chair in the kitchen. Then he went to take a shower and left the apartment. He tried to suppress a grin when Mingyu grabbed his wrist and kissed him on his cheek as a good-bye.

When he arrived at his own home, Jun was still up. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Wonwoo.

“Were you at Mingyu’s?” Jun asked, with a weird undertone that Wonwoo couldn’t exactly pinpoint.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just curious.”

“Ah,” Wonwoo said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Anyways I’m going to bed, I’m _so_ tired.”

“Figures,” Junhui mumbled under his breath.

Wonwoo didn’t know what was up with Jun, only that it probably had to with Mingyu, but he decided to not comment on it and went straight to bed.

 

///

 

One thing that Wonwoo definitely hadn’t thought of was how much space Mingyu and him took up in the other’s life. Mingyu had his own toothbrush at the Jeon-Wen apartment, as well as his own corner in Wonwoo’s closet, and Wonwoo had an own pair of slippers over at Mingyu’s. He didn’t complain, it was convenient that way, and Wonwoo couldn’t but draw connections to Jun and Minghao, and how they did the same things the two of them did.

The booty calls soon turned into non-sex related calls, like Mingyu asking Wonwoo to help him carry the groceries, or Mingyu helping Wonwoo decide on decoration for his room. That made them get to know each other even better, outside of the bedroom.

They even got tested together, after Mingyu said he wanted to stop using condoms because it ‘didn’t feel right’, and who was Wonwoo to deny him anything. Everyone automatically assumed, they were a couple and it left Wonwoo with a warm feeling when Mingyu stopped correcting their assumptions.

 

“P-please, no-no more, Mingyu—,” Wonwoo nearly damn sobbed, trying to writhe away from Mingyu, but it was hopeless.

“Shh, baby, I know you can take it, just one more, and then we’re done, okay? I know you can do it,” Mingyu assured him, his hips rocking into Wonwoo slowly, gently, much in contrast to how he’d been abusing Wonwoo’s prostate half an hour ago. His hands were placed right next to Wonwoo’s head, their bodies pressed together, and Wonwoo felt safe like this.

“I c-can do it,” Wonwoo repeated, body and voice shaking uncontrollably. “I’m g-good.”

“You’re right, that’s exactly what you are,” Mingyu confirmed, sucking another hickey into Wonwoo’s sensitive skin.

Wonwoo clenched around Mingyu, just how he knew the other liked to get him quicker to finish. It seemed to have an effect on him, as Mingyu picked up his pace, grunting into Wonwoo’s ear.

“Just as tight as the first time, even though this is your third,” Mingyu babbled. “I’m close, baby, just wait a little longer.”

Mingyu’s stomach rubbed over Wonwoo’s sensitive dick, straining against his abdomen, the black band around the base a contrast to the angry, deep red. Another sob bubbled up in Wonwoo’s throat, and tears welled up in his eyes, as he laid there pliant, letting Mingyu take him without protest.

Mingyu removed the ring, gave him one, two, three pumps and they came, almost at the same time.

 

///

 

The problem Wonwoo saw him facing more each day, was that he was falling way too hard for Mingyu. And it was just a matter of time till he’d hit the ground face-first.

Wonwoo liked to think, by now, he knew what was going on his Mingyu’s head most of the time. He could even tell what kind of mood he was in, just by his texts. And when he received a _Wonwoo, we need to talk._ he knew something was not right.

“What’s wrong, Mingyu?”

Mingyu was sitting on the couch, knees pulled to his chest, avoiding eye contact. This was not good at all.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said shakily, and Wonwoo gaped at him.

“W-what?” he made dumbly. “You can’t do what anymore?” he asked as if it wasn’t obvious.

“This, everything. _Us_ .”

Wonwoo stood in the middle of the room, thunder-struck, fighting the tears that were prickling at the corners of his eyes and blurring his vision.

“Is it something I—,” Wonwoo started.

“No, stop, this isn’t because of you,” Mingyu said immediately. “Please go.”

Wonwoo needed a little time to register what Mingyu had just said before he turned on his heels and left the apartment. He wiped the tears away as he ran to his dorm, past Jun and into his bed.

 

After not leaving his room for almost a week, Soonyoung was the first one to approach him.

“Fuck off,” Wonwoo grumbled. He didn’t even care to look up, and he just wanted to be left alone.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” Soonyoung insisted.

“Fine, then stay,” Wonwoo retorted.

Silence. Then rustling. Suddenly, Wonwoo found himself in Soonyoung’s arms, and just a moment later, he was sobbing into his chest.

“He told me he didn’t want to see me anymore,” Wonwoo sniffled into the fabric of Soonyoung’s sweater. “I should have known better.”

“You should have,” Soonyoung agreed, and Wonwoo almost hit him. “But you’re in love with him, and that just makes people act like idiots most of the time.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything and let Soonyoung rub his back soothingly. He felt the sadness seep out of him, slowly but surely, and soon enough, the tears stopped falling. He retreated and looked at Soonyoung with a sad smile.

“But let me tell you something,” Soonyoung continued. “Mingyu wasn’t off better.”

Wonwoo frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He’s in love with you, too,” Soonyoung clarified.

“Oh, shut up, I don’t need you giving me false hope,” Wonwoo complained, pushing Soonyoung’s arm off his shoulder.

“Have it your way, then,” Soonyoung shrugged and got up. “But let me give you the advice to not waste this opportunity. You don’t know if he’s gonna find someone else before you can ask him.”

Wonwoo knew there was something else Soonyoung wasn’t telling him, but he didn’t pry and wordlessly let him leave the room.

That evening, Jun joined him in his room.

“I don’t need your pity as either,” Wonwoo said harshly, turning around in his bed so he was facing the wall.

“I’m not here to pity you,” Jun said, and this had to be one of the first times Wonwoo got to experience him being serious; no quirky smile around his lips or a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Then why are you here?” Wonwoo asked, slowly turning around and sitting up. His chin rested on his arms folded over his knees. “Are you here to tell me ‘Told you so’?”

“No. Maybe. Partly,” Jun said, chuckling lightly before he turned stern again. “I know I haven’t been too fond of the thing you had going on with Mingyu, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy it came to end like this. But I wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t be sitting in your room all day. I know, it hurts, but it’s not the end of the world.”

“It feels like that, though,” Wonwoo croaked, voice threatening to crack. “We weren’t even dating, but it felt like he was breaking up with me or something. I know, it’s stupid.”

Jun laid a comforting hand on his own. “It’s not stupid, but you’ll have to get over it.”

 

Two days later, Junhui made him do the groceries. Looking for the sweets department, he accidentally ran into someone.

“Wonwoo?” the other person asked, helping him pick up the things he’d dropped.

“Joshua? What a surprise,” Wonwoo said, smiling for the first time for days, remembering the good time they had spent together at Jeonghan’s.

“Junhui told me what happened,” Joshua said, squeezing Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“You know each—never mind, that was to be expected,” Wonwoo laughed, carefully avoiding the hot topic.

But Joshua wasn’t going to let Wonwoo get away with it. “I know, you don’t want to think about this right now, but that one time Mingyu introduced you as his boyfriend, I knew he was lying. I would have done the same thing if I was him; he has a lot of money, he looks good—you get the idea.”

They began to walk down the aisle, Joshua sometimes putting something into his basket.

“What surprised me, though, was the way he looked at you, the way you looked at each other. You see, if it was just someone he didn’t care about, there was no way he would have looked at them as if they’d hung the stars, absolutely enticed by their presence. But that’s how he looked at you.”

Wonwoo swallowed. He had been too drunk to remember any of this happening.

“And I’ve seen you making out, too. Believe me when I tell you that Mingyu isn’t the type for one-night-stands, but for you made an exception. And I’m sure the same applies to you.”

They halted and Joshua smiled at him gently. “I’m not telling you should let me take care of your groceries and go over to him right now, but maybe seeing things from another perspective helps,” Joshua finished and winked at Wonwoo. He stretched out his hand, and Wonwoo didn’t need to debate for long before he handed him his basket and ran off.

He arrived at the door to Mingyu’s apartment, sweating and breathing heavily, but he couldn’t bring himself to wait. He knocked on the doorway too often, impatient.

“Seokmin, I told you to take your keys—Wonwoo.”

They stared at each other, and Wonwoo felt like in one of those dramas Soonyoung loved watching. Where the two lovers looked at each other, their eyes projecting the love they had for each other before they ran into each other’s arms and kissed in the rain, underlaid by cheesy ballads.

Mingyu looked miserable. His hair was in need of a shower, and Wonwoo had never seen such prominent eye bags on Mingyu, and they’d been going at it for hours sometimes after all. His skin looked unhealthy and pale.

“I told you to go,” Mingyu rasped out, his eyes not leaving Wonwoo’s face once.

“Why? Why did you want me to go?”

“Because I felt myself falling in love with you,” Mingyu admitted, breaking eye contact and biting on his lip.

Wonwoo lunged forward, jumped into Mingyu’s arms, who wrapped his arms around him in reflex, isting Wonwoo up with practised ease.

“Wonwoo, what—”

“Me, too, you idiot,” Wonwoo said happily, before closing the gap between their lips.

Mingyu wrapped his arms tighter around Wonwoo, stepped into his apartment, and shut the door with his foot.

 

“I still can’t believe, we could have had this a lot sooner,” Wonwoo said, tracing patterns across Mingyu’s chest glistening with sweat.

“I’m going, to be honest, when you rejected me in the library, my ego was pretty hurt,” Mingyu chuckled, his chest rumbling.

“I was mad at you for being better than me at something,” Wonwoo admitted sheepishly, sounding absolutely stupid saying that out loud and he hid his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck.

“I guess this means you have to become more active, physically,” Mingyu suggested, laughing before he pressed a kiss to the top of Wonwoo’s mess of hair, earning a jab in the ribs from Wonwoo.

“Not even a year ago, we were sworn enemies, and now look at us,” Wonwoo said wistfully.

“I’ve always been fond of you,” Mingyu answered.

“Ditto,” Wonwoo laughed, stretching his neck to peck Mingyu’s lips. “Boyfriend.”

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo even closer to his body. “Boyfriend.”

 

///

 

“I still can’t believe Hao and I were the reason you two finally got together,” Jun said, munching on popcorn.

The new semester had started and with that, the new season of football. Wonwoo, dating the football captain, had managed to get front row tickets for one of their first games and had dragged his friends to the game.

“What do you mean, _you_ were the reason?” Joshua asked, feigning hurt. “It was me who talked reason into Wonwoo.”

“But Hao and I were setting them up,” Jun argued, crossing his arms.

Wonwoo frowned. “You’ve been setting us up the whole time?”

Minghao giggled next to him. “Well, duh. You both were too stubborn to do anything about it, that’s why we had to do something about it.”

“I can’t believe I’m friends with you,” Wonwoo laughed, deciding he wouldn’t trade any of his friends for anything else in the world.

Soonyoung joined them a few moments later. He seemed to on edge.

“Soonyoung, is everything—”

“Wonwoo, can we talk please?”

Wonwoo furrowed his forehead but got up, dusted off his pants and followed Soonyoung. Soonyoung led him into one of the empty corridors and halted, looking at Wonwoo, even more nervous than before.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked, as confused as ever.

“Can I—Can I kiss you?”

Wonwoo choked on his own spit. “What?” he said eloquently.

“Just,” Soonyoung swallowed. “I want to know what it feels like before—” He cut himself off. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not meeting Wonwoo’s gaze. He built up his courage once again and spoke up. “I’ve kind of, uh, liked you the whole time, but then the whole thing with Mingyu got serious, and I knew I didn’t stand a chance.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo said, unsure of how to comfort his friend. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault. I managed to get over it, and I’m glad he makes you happy. And it’s okay if you don’t want to do this, but, I don’t know, it would be nice.”

Wonwoo weighed his options, before he took a step forward, grabbing Soonyoung’s face and pressing his lips on the other one’s. Soonyoung shrieked before he fisted the front of Wonwoo’s shirt and kissed him back.

They separated when they suddenly heard footsteps coming. Wonwoo whipped his head around to see Jun walking up to them.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Wonwoo said immediately, wiping his mouth and staring at Soonyoung.

“Chill, I’m not gonna tell Mingyu,” Jun said calmly.

“Why aren’t you mad—oh, you knew.”

“Yup.”

Wonwoo huffed and let out a breathy laugh. “How come I’m always the only one who doesn’t know.”

“Because you’re an idiot, Nunu,” Jun grinned. “Now come, the game is about to start.”

They returned to the stadium, with Soonyoung and Jun at either side of Wonwoo, their arms around his waist. No, he wasn’t going to trade them for anything else in the whole world.

 

June, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave kudos and lmk what you thought of it <3


End file.
